


All that's left

by FlareLunari



Series: 120 prompts Sormik [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: He is only human after all, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sorey dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareLunari/pseuds/FlareLunari
Summary: Sorey’s life is coming to an end and Mikleo doesn’t know how to cope with it. But he promised.Prompt #43. Dying





	All that's left

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but it wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it down. But I'm glad my creativity is somewhat flowing again!
> 
> Many thanks to everyone from the Sormik Discord - you guys rock! And without all of you writing this would have never been possible. ♥

Mikleo had known that this day would come, but that didn’t mean he was prepared in the least. A shaky hand held onto his own – the grip lose and fragile now – not strong and reassuring anymore. Deep lines marred the tired looking face and those shining green eyes had lost most of their light. Dishelved hair the color of snow lay on the rumpled pillow and Mikleo couldn’t help but think how much it resembled his own. Sorey had always been his rock, his fundament – the one person that kept him grounded above all else. But now Mikleo had to be the strong one, give comfort where he found none himself – and say goodbye.

Because Sorey was dying.

It had been so easy to forget that Sorey wasn’t a seraph when they were young, but as the decades passed it was undeniable and started to show more and more. Where Mikleo had retained his youth, Sorey kept aging and grew steadily more fragile as the years came and went. More than once he had expressed that he would understand it, if Mikleo left – but how could he? How could he leave the other half of his soul behind? And now Sorey would be the one to leave him. Not voluntarily – but the end result would be the same. 

Mikleo had no idea how he could ever go on without Sorey. Did he even want to? What did life have to offer for him when his one and only was gone?

“Mikleo …”

The words were only a broken whisper and Mikleo felt fear and anguish crawl up his throat, felt it rise up to form a scream. But he swallowed it down – for Sorey’s sake.

“Yes?”

His voice didn’t sound like himself; Mikleo was just that bad at pretending. A loving but sad smile graced Sorey’s lips and he squeezed Mikleo’s hand a tiny bit – as much as his waning strength would let him. He struggled to sit up and wrap his arms around the seraph that held him tightly, supported his weight.

“Promise me that you will live on and travel the world – do all the things we couldn’t do together anymore …”

Sorey whispered the words directly into his ear and Mikleo sighed, gave a small nod. He didn’t want to, but he would never deny Sorey his last wish. It was the right thing to do.

“I promise.”

He felt the other man relax in his arms and buried his nose into Sorey’s hair, inhaled deeply. He still smelled of the outdoors, fields and forests – earthy. One thing that hadn’t changed. The familiar smell had always put Mikleo had ease, made him smile. But now that Sorey couldn’t see his face, he felt like he had lost the ability to do so.

“I love … you… so much, Mikleo …”

The breath Sorey sucked in, rattled sickeningly in his lungs and Mikleo could feel that the end was near. Everything in him frantically thought of a way to save the only person he had ever loved like this, but he was completely powerless. Even seraphim couldn’t change the flow of lifetimes. He couldn’t do anything – could only whisper an affirmation of his feelings against wrinkled skin and hold onto Sorey like he was his lifeline. Thin lips pressed a trembling kiss to the smooth skin of Mikleo’s neck and then Sorey’s breathing evened out – before it stopped altogether.

Mikleo could feel the moment Sorey’s light went out forever – as if his soul was ripped into tiny pieces that scattered to the winds, never to be whole again. He couldn’t contain the scream he had suppressed earlier anymore and crumbled. Every last shred of strength he had held onto for Sorey’s sake left him and he brokenly sobbed into the shoulder of the lifeless form in his arms.

Grief ate away at Mikleo and it would have been so easy to just let himself get lost in the maelstrom of feelings, stop caring and succumb to it. Become something dark without feelings. But he couldn’t. His promise bound him to a life he didn’t want, a life of solitude. And yet he would try his best to live it to the fullest, make their dream come true. Because it was the right thing to do.

Because fulfilling his promise was all that was left for him now.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Winter On My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865663) by [ArdentKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentKnight/pseuds/ArdentKnight)




End file.
